


They Was Carona's

by EJWalters



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Carona is albert's adoptive sister, Love them, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Racetrack is talking about his cigars and everyone gets bamboozled.





	They Was Carona's

Carona was a new Newsie in Manhattan. She showed up to the distribution area and heard a couple of boys talking back and forth. She was only familiar with Albert DaSilva. The two of them went way back. They had helped eachother out of some tight scrapes before. Then the boy he was talking to started talking about something, she didn’t know what.  
“Hey, they was Carona’s,” she heard him say.  
“What were?” She asked, stepping out of line to try to figure out how this boy she had never met before knew her name or what her few belongings were.  
The boy, tall, lanky, blue eyed and with curly blond hair hiding under a news boy cap turned to her in confusion, “What were what?”  
“What were mine?”  
Now the boy was even more confused, “What are yeh talkin’ about?”  
The two of them were now extremely confused until Albert started laughing and came and gave Carona a big ol’ hug.  
“Hey, sis! How ya doin’?” he greeted.  
Carona smiled and hugged him back tightly and let out a little squeal as he picked her feet up off the ground, “Heya, Al!”  
“I didn’t know you had a sista,” the blond boy said.  
“I don’. But this girl and me go way back, we might as well be related,” Albert said.  
“Why she talkin’ crazy?”  
Albert laughed, “She ain’t talkin’ crazy. Her name’s Carona.”  
The boy stared at Albert, “You’s jokin’ right?”  
Carona giggled and shook her head, “Nope. That’s what my Pop named me.”  
The boy looked her over appraisingly. She had long black hair that was wavey, the brownest eyes he had ever seen, and skin that was dark, but not as dark as Specs.  
“What’s it mean?” the blond asked.  
“It’s Spanish for ‘halo’ basically. You know those rings around the moon? They’s caronas,” Carona explained.  
The boy nodded and extended a hand, “The name’s Racetrack, but most calls me Race or Racer.”  
Carona shook his hand, “Pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
